facing the unknown
by mayakat99
Summary: Max, homeless untill she gets accepted tho the New York academy of art. what happens when fang gets in too . . .
1. Chapter 1

**yeah warning first story here. yep. i like cookies.**

Sleeping in trees, willing to do any job for the smallest amount of money and most importantly eating enough to be sure you can survive another day. Ahhh the wonders of being a street kid. Yeah I guess you can say I didn't have the best childhood but running away ,I think, is one of the best choices I've ever made it's a lot better than getting beaten by your dad anyways. I am max and I have been a street kid ever since I was seven.

I am currently living in New York one of the most populated and expensive places in the world. Not to mention it has tons of homeless people in it. Now I am going to one of my very favorite places in New York, the academy of art. I go there sometimes to remind myself that someday I'll get out of this state in my life and hopefully someday get accepted there. To be blunt I love art. It's the only thing that makes me feel that things will get better. As people pass by something catches my eye.

It's a bright piece of paper stuck to the door. I go up the steps and attentively take it off the door. It's an application for a summer art program. Should I apply? Hmmmm stay in an actual room for a whole summer and do what you love or live on scraps of food and sleep in trees. Tough choice, I know.

I slowly start filling out the application. Name: maximum ride. Says to send in a sketch of your artwork, a parent signature _yeah gonna have to forge that_ and to meet in the lobby of the academy at 9:00 am tomorrow. Doesn't sound too hard, worth a shot. I just hope I'm not too late.

I decide to put one of my drawings of bird kids in with my application. I gingerly tear it out of my sketch book, one of my few possessions and attached it to the paper.

I go up to the front desk and set it down on the table the woman sitting there looks up at me from her paper work and smiles. She has warm brown eyes and curly dark hair.

"Hi. I would like to apply for the summer art program." I said in a horse voice.

"Looks like you're just in time there was only room for two more" she says in a kind voice.

I keep an impassive face but inside inside I was jumping up and down and screaming YES! I smiled and left with a smile.

Just as I turn I come face to Unknown Person .Just as I'm about to fall a strong hand grips my fore arm and pulls me up right.

"Sorry" a deep voice says when I see the is that it is a person who is tall, dark and kinda cute I guess.

"s'okay" and then I run out the door I look back and see him he staring back at me and griping the same neon green paper in his hand. Hmmm maybe I will be seeing him again, hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah hi read bye**

That night, I fell asleep picturing him again, clutching that neon green paper, staring at me as I run. I probably looked pretty bad; I don't have much need or want to keep myself looking my absolute best. As I finally drifted off, I wondered what artwork this unknown person entered with his permission form. Too late to worry about that now...time for sleep.  
When I woke up the next morning, I immediately remembered the summer application, but I forgot about the unknown person. It was 8:50, so I had 10 minutes before I had to be in the lobby to see everyone else in the program. That's when I remembered the unknown person, and I wondered why he kept entering my thoughts. I dismissed it, telling myself that I'm always curious about people that stare at me, and enter the lobby of the building. It seemed like almost everyone was already there, but I didn't see the unknown person anywhere. Maybe he decided not to come, or maybe, he just didn't want to be part of a program with a street kid like me. A moment later he strolled into the room, like he couldn't care less about being here, and I blushed, embarrassed that I was thinking he would actually care about me or where I came from.  
Somewhere a clock struck 9, and almost simultaneously, a fancy dressed person walked in. They were wearing shined shoes, a suit, and tie. This guy can't be a serious artist, he's too classy. And if he is an artist, then he has a horrible imagination. A few of the people around me started whispering, most of them echoing my thoughts: no one expects us to actually let him lead the program, do they? The fancy guy speaking breaks me from my thoughts. The room is dead silent.

"Hello, I am Jeb Bachelder, Director of the Academy of Arts. Today we will not have any classes, but get situated with the dorm arrangements. The girls dorms are on the left wing and boys on the right. The arrangements are over there. He gestured to the bulletin board just as every one rushed over to see it.

I wait back until I'm sure no one is left, and see that I'm in the room farthest away from practically everything. Just as I turn to leave, I trip over Unknown Person. Apparently he's better at hiding from the spotlight than I am. All I had brought with my was my sketch book, but when I fell, something must have compelled all the pages to fall out of the book at once. Both Unknown Person and I quickly collected them, and Unknown Person commented on one when he picked it up, "Nice artwork" Amazing actually...who is this kid?

I looked up aat the unknown person yet again. will I ever learn his name?well its time to find out.  
"umm, hey thanks I'm Max." while quickly gathering my artwork into my arms."Fang" I looked up at him quizicly. he must have seen the look on my face "fang, my name" he said with a smirk on his face. I looked away before he could see me blush from embarassment.

I turned away to search the bulletin board for my dorm arangements. I was in room 117. i said a quick good-bye over my shoulder, before he could reply i went off to search for my dorm. I looked down the isle with opened doors people unpacking clothes, meeting their roommates. I sighed as I wished I brought more than a sketch book with me. I turned and faced my dorm, slowly turned the knob and entered to a coffee skined girl unpacking heaps of turned towards me and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Nudge. I'm so excited! whats your name? and wheres all your stuff? oh well I guess your parents will drop your stuff off later. It took me forever to get all my stuff in the dorm, the whole time my mom was complaining on how I 'packed my whole room' but that is not true. Do you think I packed too much?" my eyes widened a bit but I hesitantly answered all her questions.

I went to sit down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. As Nudge contiued to ramble and unpack her belongings. Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
